velesk_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
TS Changelog
Total Seduction v2.4 - Final version of the game. The game is completely free now - all premium content and cheats are available - Farm added. You can bring Charlotte and Lila to the farm for milking. If they are hooked up to the machine, you can have fun with them. - Multiple bug fixed, memory leaks fixed, translations added. Total Seduction v2.3 - New "harem" content: Speak with Nicol about Taylor's family wealth to start a simple quest. This will grant you access to a harem room. You can tag girls (Charlotte, Lila, Sharon, Noelle, Angela and Taylor in this version) as harem girls by giving them imbued necklaces. At any time, you can call tagged girls into the harem from the harem throne. You can have fun with them at their beds, or call them in front of the throne for additional scenes. - Nicol can now follow you after SL 4 (she will not walk, but crawl on all four behind you, as your personal "slave"). With her following, you can initiate scenes with other people - Angela on pool lounge and in bedroom chair, Samuel, Holly at library table and Noelle and Luna at the pool party. - NTR option switch: There is a new option in the menu "NTR enabled" (it is turned on in default). If you turn it off, girls will never have affairs with other men, if not directly ordered. Total Seduction v2.2 - In this "lesbian update" many spontaneous lesbian scenes has been added to the game. After completing "Lesbian Epidemic" quest and corrupting certain characters (to lvl 1), you will notice that they will find some female partner and initiate a lesbian sex scene with her. In some cases, you can join in for a threesome. This affect Charlotte, Lila, Noelle, Taylor, May, Sharon and Miss Mullins plus their partners (who does not have to be corrupted). Noelle, Lila and Luna will also sometimes masturbate while they relax, after the quest is completed. Remember that to see a lesbian scene, character must have Corruption Level 1, which require Seduction Level 2 first. To join for threesome, she needs to have Seduction Level 4. Refer to each characters' page for more details. - Several bugs fixed, including following bugs: inability to proceed with Karen during main quest, miss Mullins bug when given spiked drink, reset of quests after day 60 during sandbox mode and several scheduling issues. - Sharon can now be corrupted to level 1. This will also change her clothes. - Polish translation added to the game. Total Seduction v2.1 - New character Holly who is your classmate and represent an ugly duckling scenario - with enough time and money, you can customize her look, from different hairstyles to tattoos. There are 18 categories you can change on her, each has multiple options. Some of them can be changed only progressively (you cannot give her biggest boobs from the start, you have to enhance them gradually), some require to improve her Seduction Level. Holly have also a large number of sex scenes. - German and Spanish translation has been added to the game, Bug where translation for communication options was not performed (each time, it was in English) was removed - A third corruption level was added for Charlotte, Lila, Noelle, Taylor, Nicol, May and Luna was added which will make them nudists - they will stay naked all the time. Total Seduction v2.0 - New area - park on a side of the street with a homeless guy Samuel. If either Charlotte, Lila, Marion, Noelle, Luna, Sharon, Amy, Misty, or Nadja is following you, you can order them to have fun with Samuel. - Karen has changed schedule. She appears on a street more often and she stops in front of Samuel. If she has SL4, you can have a scene with them. Nadja rest in a part before work and Amy stops at the park toilets after work. - If you corrupt Luna to level 2, she will sometimes spend time in a park with Samuel. - Path-finding was reworked, specifically when player past doors between rooms. Transitions are now smoother and entry angle more natural. - Portuguese language was added to the game. Total Seduction v1.9 - Two new characters - principal Miss Mullins and janitor Will. Both of them have a number of scenes, mainly inside the school. Check their pages for more details. - Luna can now be corrupted. First level will make her wearing slutty clothes, on second level she will occasionally seduce the janitor. - Bugs discovered through send logs were corrected, including one major bug that crashed the game when starting some animation combinations. Debugging tool has also been upgraded, so log file now store more information and will be more helpful in discovering additional bugs. Once again: If your game crashed, please send the log.txt from the game directory to m.velesk(at)gmail.com (before you restart the game again!). Total Seduction v1.8 - PregMod for TS upgraded: * Ability to shot third porn movie "Unusual Treatment" involving Luna, Rachel and Lila. All girls must be fully pregnant to act in the movie * Gynecology ward in a hospital. If any girl is fully pregnant, you can take her for "examination" there. * new scene for Charlotte (evening while watching TV), Marion (Pregnancy ed during lecture), after they are fully pregnant - Core game updates: three new hidden "easter egg" scenes. - Corrected bugs: Noelle could not act in a porn movie "High Fever", sandbox mod did not sometimes started after game was finished, various other bugs detected from log reports Total Seduction v1.75 - New debug tool - TS is now creating a log file that documents things such as what animation was running when the game crashed, what is the memory consumption, etc. If your game crashed, please send the log.txt from the game directory to m.velesk(at)gmail.com (before you restart the game again!). - Right side com panel was removed and it will become visible only during conversations. - Nadja have threesome scenes if Noelle, Luna, Taylor or Meg is following you and lesbian scenes with Lila, Taylor and Meg. Amy have threesome scene if Lila is following you - Hidden scenes! I have decided to add hidden - easter eggs type scenes that are quite hard to find and will not be described in any official guide. There are few of them in this version and more will be added. - Various bugs have already been identified and removed, for example bug when player remained stuck in Charlotte's bed, or when 5 days limit to main quest after testing was shortened. Some memory leaks were removed which should make game more stable Total Seduction v1.7 - Sandbox mode - after successfully finishing the game (completing main quest), closing endgame score screen will not close the game, but player can continue to play for as long as he want. - Dildo scenes for Rachel, Angela, Sharon, Taylor and Misty. You must have dildo in inventory. - Foot job scenes for Karen, Allison, Angela and Sharon. Boob job scene with Charlotte. - After dominating Sharon in her dungeon and finding sedatives in a locker, you can now spike booze and bring also following NPCs to the dungeon: Marion, Misty, Rachel, Nicol, Karen - After gaining the ability to possess people (Possessive Gift quest) you can now visit Jacob for a sex scene while possessing Noelle, Luna, Marion or Misty. You can also visit Rachel for lesbian sex scenes while possessing Noelle, Luna, Marion, Misty, Taylor or Meg. - After you reach SL4 with NPCs, you can issue a follow command for some. You can visit stripper Erin for threesome scenes while Noelle, Luna, Charlotte, Allison, Taylor or Meg is following you. More threesomes if you visit Sharon, or Angela while Lila is following you. Another one with Taylor and Nicol, if you talk with Nicol while she is cleaning table. Note: All NPCs must have Seduction Level 4 to initiate threesome. - Several bugs discovered and corrected, including one that delayed synchronization during sex scenes, so scenes should now look more synchronized. Total Seduction v1.6 - New location - aunt May's house and new character - cousin Meg. After finishing quest Family Reunion, May will stay at your house until day 20. After day 21, she will invite you to her house. You can travel there by taxi and will meet her and her daughter Meg there. - Dildo can be bought at the shop (section bonus item). You can use it on Charlotte, Lila, Noelle, Misty, Luna and Meg. Having dildo is necessary to unlock all Meg's scenes. To use dildo, girl must have SL1. It is an easy way to gain experience, as scenes with dildo are short (15 min) and require only little Lust, yet you will get full exp for them. - Wait/Skip time was implemented. Open wait window by pressing key "T" and set how many hours you want to wait. You cannot wait beyond the midnight of current day. - Due to changes of npc format, a new version of DogeMod must be downloaded and used with TS v1.6. All other mods can be used from previous versions. Total Seduction v1.5 - Second movie with Rachel, Noelle and Sharon. After speaking with Jake at the strip bar you will star the quest Porn Star - High Fever. - Upgrade for DogeMod. After training Rex, you will start a quest for a special training, which when completed, will change how Rex will interact with Charlotte, Lila and May. Each girl must have Corruption Level 2 to change her behavior. Scenes with Rex now also have an x-ray vision. - Sound in rest of the scenes. Two more voice sets has been added and several existing (with low quality sounds) were replaced for better quality. 99% of all sex scenes in game now have sounds. - X-ray button was added to the main screen during scenes, to toggle on/off x-ray vision. X-ray vision was added for all female characters and most of the scenes in the game. - Several girl's models were upgraded: Toes were added to Lila, Charlotte, Noelle and Luna's feet, Rachel's and Sharon's hair improved, etc. - Textures were modified for better quality visualization Total Seduction v1.4 - Pool parties at Taylor's pool. Taylor's mansion now has a pool area. Speak with Taylor about it to start a quest, which after completion will allow you to throw parties there. Lila, Noelle and Luna can be invited to parties (they require Seduction Level 2 to accept invitation). - More girls now have sound during sex scenes. More effects, such as swallowing, gagging or choking were added. Sound volumes were adjusted for some effects to make sounding more consistent. - Added x-ray vision to more girls and it is now also synchronized with the animation, so it better fits the scene. - Camera positioning during scenes was improved. Category:Properties